


Klance au month

by astroshance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroshance/pseuds/astroshance
Summary: just the au month thingy since i can't draw good lol I can't write either owo





	1. Coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS SUCKS OKAY

There's always this one guy coming into the coffee shop but he never gets coffee he gets everything BUT the coffee it doesn't make any sense to me why come in here to get everything but coffee?

I sighed softly seeing who it is, he's pretty dreamy though I wonder if he's into guys "hi Lance" I furrowed my eyebrows "how did you know my name" "uh... your name tag?" He pointed it out I chuckled a little blush creeping onto my cheeks "um right" I mumbled "what would you like" "a cookie and Italian soda flavor strawberry" "why don't you ever order coffee?" I blurted out "um.. I don't like coffee and I usually come here to study" I nodded my head "that's gonna be 6.34" he smiled softly giving me the money "keep the change, also you're cute when you have red cheeks freckle boy" he then walked over to a table.

My cheeks turn bright red "wait your name" "it's Keith" he then sat down "Keith" I whispered to myself "so when are you going to ask him out?" I jumped slightly scoffing looking at Pidge "shut up" "he's been coming here looking at YOU waiting for you to make a move" "and how would you know that pidgeon?" "Because I have a class with him and all he talks about is the freckled boy I work with" she rolls her eyes "oh" "his drink is ready by the way" I nodded "take your lunch break and hang out with him I'm begging you" I rolled my eyes "yes please do" "not you to Romelle" "yes me to, come on admit it you want to date him" "i wouldn't complain" "just go I'll cover for you" I nodded.

I grabbed his drink and cookie walking towards his table taking a deep breath sitting it down he looked up smiling removing his headphones "I didn't know you served them personally now?" "we don't I'm on my lunch break and was wondering if we can hang?" Keith nodded his head "yeah of course sit down" I smiled sitting across from him.

"So tell me about yourself" "well Lance, did you know that we actually use to go to elementary together" "what no we didn't" I scoffed "you're lying" he laughed softly "you wouldn't recognize me I went by a different name back then" I furrowed my eyebrows "I'm sure I would've remember a pretty face like yours" his cheeks turn bright red he cleared his throat "um I was... I'm transgender" he mumbled taking a bite of his cookie "I've liked you for some time even if we don't really talk and I just need to tell you before I want you in my life just in case you know?" I nodded smiling softly "you don't have to tell me your name" "you flirted with me a lot more than the other girls told me I was unique because I dressed like a dude" "wait.... dude no way" he nodded laughing softly "I told Pidge about it and she told me that you were in love with that person since forever."

"okay well Pidge can fuck off for exposing me like that... but yeah" I mumbled looking away my cheeks turning pink "well I think you're cute" "well.. if you think I'm cute and I think you're fucking gorgeous will you go on a date with me?" "I'll have to think about it" Keith teased as I pouted my lips "please with a cherry on top" Keith huffed slightly "okay... yeah I'll go on a date with you Lance McClain" he smiled softly "thank god because I've been wanting to ask but to much of a chicken to ask" "you know I've been wanting you to ask for months now" Keith laughed softly "what really?" he nodded his head I grabbed his hand giving it a small squeeze "better late than never" I mumbled "yeah you got a point" he mumbled back as his cheeks turned bright red


	2. Galtean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re just in love okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is better then the last chapter ... please comment on what you think??

lance sighed looking at the door in front of him he bit down on his lip trying to decide if he should just go ahead and knock on the door. 

He looked to his left and right, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door well it was to late to back out now, actually he can just start walking away before he answers the door. Lance started to walk away "um lance?" He froze hearing his voice he turned around "Keith... um hi" "did you need something?" I'm craving you was his exacts thoughts he bit down on his lip "maybe?" "maybe?" Keith raised his eyebrow "why don't you come in and tell me what's bugging you, just because you're Altean and I'm Galra doesn't mean we can't be friends or whatever" lance nodded his head.

He sighed walking inside of Keith's room "you can sit down if you'd like" Keith spoke, Lance just realized that Keith did not have his shirt on.. is he drooling? Maybe he was, he sat down on the bed "okay so I like... a Galra but I've always been told it's wrong that I should like Altean because Altean goes with Altean and Galra goes with Galra right?" Keith frowned slightly nodding his head “I... understand it’s frustrating specially if they’re your guard” he mumbled his cheeks heating up lance looked over at him smiling softly.

“And all you want to do is just hold their hand and show them off and.. just stuff like that and make sure they know just how beautiful they are” lance hasn’t even notice how close he was to Keith until now, he could feel butterflies in his stomach goosebumps on his arms “I want to kiss you” Keith mumbled “what’s stopping you? Go ahead and kiss me” Keith smirked slightly leaning in more closing his eyes pressing his lips against Lance’s, Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck laying on his back pulling Keith on top of him.

They stay like that for a moment or two before pulling away, Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s “I’ve wanted to do that since day one” Lance chuckled softly pushing some of Keith’s hair behind his ear biting down on his lip “can’t believe I kissed a prince” he mumbled “and I can’t believe I got to kiss you, now I can tell people I’ve been kissed by an angel” Keith’s cheeks turn bright red hiding his face in Lance’s neck “shut up” he mumbled he then got off of Lance “you.. know we can’t tell people right? I’m supposed to...” “be getting married” Lance mumbled “I actually forgot about that” Lance got up heading towards the door “I’m sorry that shouldn’t have happened” Lance mumbled, he wants to cry but no guard can show his weakness “wait Lance” “no it’s fine you’re gonna marry him and there’s nothing we can do like you said people can’t know about this” he then walked out of the room.

He reached his room a tear going down his cheek, it was just a stupid crush anyways then why does it hurt so much knowing he’s going to get married.

･ﾟ: *✧

“Please Lance can we talk?” Lance stood tall “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t talk right now don’t you have to talk to your fiancé?” Keith sighed softly a little frown on his face “yeah... but I wanna talk to you” he looked around “privately please” Lance sighed softly “okay okay fine” Keith smiled grabbing his wrist leading him towards a room locking it behind them.

“Okay Keith what did you want?” Lance pulled his wrist away crossing his arms “I would like to keep this job you know” Keith frowned slightly, Lance hated seeing him upset but he had to stay professional he worked so hard to be Keith’s guard no one thought he’d be good but he’d do anything to protect him “I’m sorry for what I said the other day” “doesn’t matter Keith, you’re getting married and it’s not me I knew about this” “that doesn’t matter if you knew you can’t help who you love” “and unfortunately I can’t love you okay? I worked so hard to prove to everyone that I’m worthy that I can do this I can’t mess it up okay?” Keith grabbed his hand kissing his knuckles “you can... stay with me you know like be with me” “Keith... you know no one would accept that they’ll send me away” he frowned lacing their fingers “I desperately want to have you as mine but... they’ll send me away if they knew” “Lance, I’ll follow you across the universe just to be with you you made me feel things that I didn’t think it was possible to feel” Lance smiled softly.

“I have a ship setup... it’s waiting for us but I have to know right now will you come with me” “they’ll find us” “doesn’t matter if they do because I will fight for us” Keith stepped closer to him kissing his cheek softly, Lance cheeks heat up looking up at Keith nodding his head sighing softly “okay, you’ve convinced me I’m coming with you” “good, because I just want to be with you and only you” Lance smiled cupping his cheeks pulling him down for a soft kiss on the lips.

Once he pulled away he sighed softly leaning his forehead against Keith’s “okay, let’s go just me and you” “and Kosmo” “of course we can’t forget our child” “our child?” Keith raised his eyebrow “hey Kosmo is like my baby now let me have this moment” Keith laughed softly “okay okay” he quickly pecked his lips softly “let’s get going”


	3. mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds an injured mermaid on the beach thanks to kosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This low-key sucks oops??

"KOSMO STOP" Keith yelled running after his dog on the way he kept apologizing for knocking stuff down and into people, once his dog had stopped he panted slightly resting his hand on his knee "god damn it Kosmo I told you to stop" he stood up looking ahead of him frowning walking towards the boat.

There was the merman he looked injured though, Keith stepped closer then the merman's eyes open "get away from me!" The merman shouted Keith bit his lip stepping back "you're injured let me help you" he said softly, as the merman scoffed "yeah because of you humans!" "Please let me just help you, you can trust me" the merman sighed looking to the side seeing the dog "what is that?" Keith looked where he was looking "that's kosmo my dog, he's friendly" he looked back to the merman "I'm Keith, will you let me help you now?" He nodded sighing "I guess" keith nodded stepping closer "I'm gonna cut the wire with my blade okay?" His eyes widen shaking his head "no, no this was a bad idea" "what's your name?" "m-my name?" "Yes just tell me okay?" "It's uh.. lance" "okay lance, I know you don't trust me after what humans have done to you but you can trust me I just wanna help" 

Lance sighed "okay" he whispered Keith gave him a small smile taking his blade out, he grabbed the wire cutting it to free Lance "my house is close here, can I take you there to clean you up?" "I need to get back home though" "I'll take you home after, but I want to fix your cuts they'll get infected if I don't fix you up" "I'm trusting you okay?" Keith nodded lifting lance up "kosmo lead the way" "do you need water? I can put you in my bathtub while I clean your cuts" "please" he whispered his arms around Keith's neck.

Once he reached his house he walked in his place going up the stairs going to the bathroom laying lance down starting the water putting it warm "thank you" lance mumbled.

"It's the least I could do, okay let me get some stuff to clean you up" lance nodded sinking in sighing softly, why is this cute boy helping him? Shouldn't he be trying to harm him?

Keith came back with supplies "it might hurt a little bit it'll help you" Keith dapped the cloth to Lance's cuts, he hissed trying to scoot away "ow it hurts" Keith frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just want to clean your cuts" "well are you done?" Keith chuckled softly shaking his head "no I'm not" "darn" 

"Just hold still okay?" Keith then started to clean his cuts again, after a whole lot of lance hissing and complaining Keith was done "and there you are done" "thank you.. can I stay here?" "Yeah if you want to" he smiled softly 

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

A few weeks have passed and Keith is starting to grow on him he's so caring and handsome, every now and then Keith would call him pretty which made Lance flustered.

"Lance I'm coming in okay?" "Okay" Keith walked in smiling at him "are you ever going to go home" he teased "hm, maybe or I could stay here, plus you give me food it's easier then hunting down my food" Keith rolled his eyes "guess I'll just eat this fish then" "wait keithyyyyy no give me plus you're allergic I can't have you dying" Keith chuckled softly handing him the fish "you're just lucky I'm allergic eating them" "Keith are you home" Keith's eyes widen shutting the door "shit" he mumbled.

Lance frowned slightly "who's that?" "Someone" "are you okay?" Keith nodded "just be quite okay? I don't want shiro to know about you" Keith locked the door crawling towards Lance pushing some of his hair behind his ear kissing his temple "you mean a lot to me, I can't have them find you" "Keith what's going on?" Lance asked worriedly "nothing I just can't lose you" he whispered.

The door knob wobbled a little bit "Keith?" "Uh.. hi shiro I'll be out just hold a minute" Keith got up pulling the curtains making sure lance can't be seen he unlocked the door opening it "hey shiro what's up?" "I put out a reward" "for?" "Whoever finds that merman gets a reward, that merman is dangerous" "I would think otherwise" Keith mumbled "what?" "Nothing, um what happened?" "This evil thing tried killing me" "okay and why do you think that?" "I don't know I'm not the merman if you see him will you tell me?" Keith nodded "was that all?"

"Yeah pretty much, here put this everywhere for me please" "okay I guess I will start tomorrow" shiro smiled walking away Keith went back to the bathroom opening the curtains frowning "I'm not a monster I swear Keith please don't send me away" "hey beautiful, it's okay I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" he sighed softly wiping his tears away "I'll protect you"

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

"Keith is hiding something" "shiro leave your brother alone, you know he's been happy lately don't take that away from him" "but Adam listen, he's hiding something he's so uneasy around me so I'm sneaking in" "you're what?? No not a good idea" Adam shouted through the phone "just let it go please" "what if he's hiding that creature that tried to kill me?" "Listen, I'm so happy you're alive and that you're safe but what you're doing isn't okay sneaking in his house just to see what's up? Please just come home" "Adam I don't want him to end up hurt" "and what if you end up hurting him you'll regret it" "I have to risk it Adam I care about him" "I know you do I just want you to think it over" "I'm already inside I have to go I love you" he hanged up.

You can do this, you're protecting your little brother and if he hates me then beat it at least I'll be protecting him, he sighed softly walking up the stairs "Keithy? Is that you?" Shiro's eyes widen who the hell is that? Shiro walked in the bathroom gasping slightly "you" Lance eyes widen "please don't hurt me" "you tried to kill me" "no I swear that wasn't me please listen" Shiro scoffed walking closer "why should I?" "Because I'm falling for Keith, I'm not ready to lose him" he sighed sitting down "I don't know you" "yeah you don't and when you nearly died it wasn't my fault do you remember who saved you?" "Well no..." "that's because it was me, I saved you of course I'm the bad guy though why would I attack you?" "You eat humans?" "That's a myth you idiot" Lance scoffed.

"Wait you have fish on you... can I have some? Is it raw or cooked" Shiro furrowed his eyebrows "it's raw um- I guess you can have it" shiro took out the fish out handing it to Lance "thank you I'm starved usually Keith brings me fish" "that's why he always buys fish, I was wondering why because he's deadly allergic" "I know" Lance unwrapped the fish and started to eat it moaning "man I love fish."

"If you didn't attack me then who" Lance swallowed, frowning slightly "a family member of mine... I can't go back to them" "why not?" "Because I rescued a human.. if they knew they'd kill me" Shiro frowned trailing his eyes to Lance's fin.

"Wow... did you realize your tail is turning.." "into legs yes Keith hasn't though and we aren't going to tell him" he sighed "LANCE IM HOME" Lance eyes widen put his fin back in the water "he's early" "wait why is it turning to human legs?" "Because this isn't the right water" he mumbled "shiro? Uh... I can explain this" "it's alright, I had a talk with Lance? Um it was a misunderstanding thank you for telling me the truth" Lance nodded smiling "thank you for listening"

Shiro smiled leaning to Lance whispering in his ear "tell him the truth he'll hurt less if you do" he pulled away standing up "I have to go so bye!" He grins 

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

A few months later

"No no no no" Lance panicked seeing his now human legs instead a fin "is everything okay in there" "uh... yeah it's okay" "can I come in?" "um... sure" he pulled the curtain slightly to uncover his face only when Keith walked in "you know I think you're beautiful with a fin why are you still covering it?"

"Um... just because okay?" Keith frowned "you're hiding something" "I'm not" "please tell me what's wrong, what did Shiro whisper to you?" "You'll hate me" "no I won't.. what's going on?" Lance frowned looking away "I have human legs now... I'm not in the right water so it took my fins away which is fine I can't go back to the ocean because then my family will do something horrible" a tear went down his cheek he felt a hand on his cheek he leaned into the touch sighing.

"Why don't you come out then" Keith whispered smiling "I can take you on dates now and just... take you out in general" Lance looked over at him "dates?" "Um.... unless you only want to be friends I'm kinda bad at expressing how I feel" he chuckled softly "take me on a date" he smiled "but first take me out of this tub" Keith chuckled moving the curtain lifting lance carrying him to his bedroom dressing him up.

"Hey Keithy?" "Yeah beautiful?" Lance cheeks turn bright red he cupped Keith's cheeks pressing his lips against his closing his eyes then pulling away "thank you for protecting me" he whispered "thank you for existing" Keith whispered back "cheese ball" Lance smiled pecking his lips softly


	4. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sexual harassment

"do you think this will work Shiro?" "yes I'm sure it will Keith, just do the spell I told you to do and you'll be fine" "how does the spell work" Shiro sighed softly "okay just watch me" Keith nodded "hey Adam" Adam looked over at Shiro raising his eye brow, as Shiro moved his wand "je t'aime" Adam smiled softly rolling his eyes playfully as he saw pink in the air and a hear saying I love you "see just like that" "seems simple enough" Keith smiled.

Adam walked over to Shiro and Keith "boys what was that about?" "Keithy here has a crush" Keith groaned shoving Shiro slightly "stop with that nickname" "oh so when your crush says it it's okay but if I do it's a crime?" "yeah exactly he's cute when he says it" "a crush you say? Tell me who it is" "no you might embarrass me in front him" "well it is my job, but I can guess who it is since I only have two choices” “okay guess who it is then” “Lance McClain” Keith laughed softly “me fall for that goof ball?” He shook his head “nope it’s not him, his name is Rolo he’s pretty cute has blonde messy hair eyebrow piercing” “huh... thought it was Lance I see the way you guys look at each other” “um... were just friends and even if I did like him he’s with someone name Aj” “Aj??? No, that can’t be because Aj is a jackass.”

Adam frowned slightly “yeah I’ll agree with Shiro here, he’s a little punk flirts with everyone” “oh well it’s not my place anyways I have to go, I’m meeting Rolo somewhere” shiro nodded “good luck” “thank you again shiro.”

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

Lance smiled at Keith in the classroom, he’s been crushing on the guy since they first met “hi Keith whatcha doing?” “Oh.. something for Rolo I’m pretty nervous” “what about?” He furrowed his eyebrows “you’ll see in a little bit, do you mind if Rolo sits next to me?” “Um... I guess not I’ll just sit somewhere else” he mumbled going to sit somewhere else and of course it had to be Aj he sat next to him sighing softly.

“Hey handsome” lance rolled his eyes “stop Aj I’m not into you why don’t you back off?” “Because I’m definitely into you” he whispered in Lance’s ear his hand on his thigh he bit on his lip “move your hand you prick” the bell then rang “meet me after class?” “I rather die in a ditch” he mumbled.

Twenty minutes in class and he still doesn’t know what’s up but then it happened “so, will you be mine Rolo?” please say no “yes of course” lance bit down on his lip “told you he would never be into you” Aj smirked slightly putting his hand on Lance’s thigh “stop it” he mumbled grabbing his stuff “I can’t be here” he got up and ran out of the classroom.

He found the nearest bathroom locking the door making sure no one was in the bathroom a sob left his lips tears going down his red cheeks.

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

It’s been five months Aj keeps on harassing Lance, and Lance is to scared to say anything to damn embarrass to say anything to anyone he kept his distance from his friends.

Keith is worried about him, he just wants to make him happy “babe, are you listening?” Keith snapped out of it looking at Rolo “I’m sorry.. I was just thinking about Lance” Rolo scoffed “of course you are, look he’s ditched you since we’ve been together get over it” “something isn’t right about him or about Aj” “wait Aj?” “Yeah why?” He sighed softly “just an ex don’t worry about Lance okay?” “Rolo I’ll worry he’s my best friend” “obviously not if he’s not here” “because something is wrong oh my fuck, just fucking leave” Rolo scoffed “what?” “Leave you obviously don’t care for my friends so fucking leave” “whatever.

Rolo left glaring straight ahead of him, Keith frowned seeing Lance sitting alone he got up going to Lance sitting down grabbing his hand, lance flinched getting ready to leave “hey, you aren’t leaving” “oh it’s just you” “yeah it’s me, what’s wrong?” “I can’t say... well at least not here” “then talk to me in my room” Lance sighed getting up “let’s go before Aj ask what’s up” he mumbled Keith got up as well leading the way

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

“He’s been what?” Lance nodded his head “I know it’s pretty dumb” “no lance what he’s doing isn’t okay, for now on you’re staying with me” “not if Rolo is around” “what’s wrong with Rolo” Lance bit his lip shaking his head “it doesn’t matter.”

“Lance please we’re best friends... right” Lance got up “that’s the thing we’re pals and nothing more, I thought you felt the same way but obviously I was wrong I mean who the fuck would date a fuck up person like me?” “Wait... you like me” Lance nodded “that’s why I kept my distance because it hurt to much to see you with someone else” Keith frowned “I tried being happy for you but knowing someone else made you smile and blush hurt a lot so I distanced myself” lance kept rambling as Keith got up.

Lance was to busy rambling to notice, Keith cupped Lance’s cheeks pressing his lips against his closing his eyes. Lance relaxed kissing back his arms around his waist pulling him closer to his chest.

Keith pulled away “wish you would’ve told me sooner” “so you do like me?” Keith nodded smiling “I kinda broke things off with Rolo today and I just I always get this feeling with you that I didn’t feel with Rolo, Shiro and Adam was right I do have feelings for you but you can’t blame me you’re amazing” lance sighed softly pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s lips once more, then pulling away “thank you for being amazing and shutting me up by kissing me” he chuckled softly “any time... would you like to go on a date with me?” “Yeah... of course I would Keithy” “o think I knew it was you... Rolo never called me Keithy I just chickened our” he laughed softly as Lance rolled his eyes “well now you have me”


	5. roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates owo

"Okay so we're gonna have roommates" "I CALL HUNK" Lance looked over at Pidge glaring at her knowing exactly what she's up to "uh... okay I guess Keith and lance will end up together then" "I can't believe she stole Hunk from me" Keith chuckled looking over at Lance "oh come one I'm not that bad am I?" Lance looked over at him raising his eyebrow "I'm rooming with an emo of course it's THAT bad" he teased smirking slightly.

"Okay whatever you say why don't we go to our bedroom" "let's hurry and choose the best one" Lance grabbed Keith's wrist dragging him to the best bedroom.

Once they reached their bedroom Keith laid down sighing softly "I hope you know kosmo is sleeping with us" "I don't mind, kosmo can protect me" he chuckled softly going to his bed laying down sighing softly “more like he’s protecting me” he smiled softly shaking his head “ha you wish, I’m totally going to steal Kosmo from you, I have this power called every animal loves and ditches their owners for me so you better watch out” he grins “oh no I’m so scared” he rolled his eyes as Kosmo popped up on Keith’s lap “you’ll never ditch me right Kosmo?” He per his head smiling.

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

Keith smiled reading his book and hugging Kosmo, lance then walked in “reading your book still?” Keith looked up nodding “yeah, carry on is a long book and it’s an amazing book you should read it” “I honestly didn’t know you were such a bookworm” he chuckled softly.

“Yeah I guess I am” he shrugged his shoulders “I guess I like reading fantasy’s because it’s interesting and I don’t know it’s amazing how your imagination can take you places like this book amazes me i get so into it that it feels like I’m actually there wish is very uncommon i wouldn’t say I’m a bookworm it’s actually hard for me to read a book and actually finish it but this book is one of my favorites” Keith looked up blushing lightly “I’m sorry I ranted” Lance looked at him with loving eyes “no it’s fine I think it’s cute that you talked about your passion about books”

Keith smiled putting his book down “well I guess it’s time for bed time” lance nodded going to his bed laying down closing his eyes.

After he heard Keith’s slow breaths he opened his eyes biting down on his lip, he tends to cry when he knows Keith is sleeping. He just can’t help but feel insecure about himself, he likes Keith but feels like he’s not good enough specially because how allura made him feel through their whole relationship he felt like he was second choice he could never be like Lotor be all handsome and just... great.

A tear went down his cheeks a little sob left his lips, Kosmo yawned slightly looking up seeing lance he then transported himself to Lance. He started to lick Lance’s face he bit down on his lip rubbing Kosmo’s head “thank you buddy” he whispered he laid back down Kosmo cuddling into his side and staying there for the rest of the night. 

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

 

Keith was just relaxing starting a new book as he was cuddling with Kosmo it was his favorite thing to do in the whole wide world, then of course walked in and you know what Kosmo did? He fucking ditched him for lance.

“What the fuck Kosmo I give you love and this is how you repay me?” Keith huffed slightly “I told you I steal people’s pets” lance laughed softly as he rubbed Kosmo’s head “I’m taking your wolf” “this isn’t fair I found him, gave him a home” “yeah but you’re an emo so...” “I can’t believe this!” Keith frowned.

“Kosmo is replacing me with the flirt” “yeah I do give Kosmo some good pick up line” Keith grabbed his pillow throwing it at Lance laughing “shut up oh my god” “nice throw but no I will not, Kosmo loves me more than you and you’re jealous” “pft I am not jealous of your bond with my boy” lance giggled softly “mhm sure you’re not and I’m not the red paladin”

“You Lance McClain are unbelievable” Keith rolled his eyes.

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

Keith has a long training and all he wanted to do was cuddle with Kosmo he walked into the room sighing softly, he then saw Kosmo spooning Lance what the hell is going on? Oh hell no he’s definitely getting his little pupper back.

He walked over to lance, he frowned seeing Lance he was crying “Lance... what’s the matter?” Shoot what was he going to say I guess he could say allura broke things off since it’s still pretty new.

“Allura broke up with me” how dare she break this angels heart he sighed softly climbing into bed “what are you doing” “shhh I’m going to hold you” “Keith you don’t have to-“

“I know I don’t but I want to because you’re upset and I heard being held while sad makes you less sad” lance smiled softly “thank you” he whispered.

“Any time lance” he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer to his chest he sighed softly I can get use to this” he mumbled.

“Guess is cuddling is now a thing and I’m actually okay with it” lance chuckled softly closing his eyes “I just wanted to tell you that you’re an amazing guy lance and honestly it’s allura lost for losing someone so amazing” damn it he has butterflies because if him.

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

Lance was very very intoxicated he had to much to drink he knows he shouldn’t have because there’s a possibility that he will (he definitely will) spill his feelings towards Keith, he was currently trying to walk to Keith “keithyyyyyy” Keith furrowed his eyebrows “oh no, you are not convincing me to dance with you” lance pouted putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder “please?” “No, I think it’s time for us to leave.”

“What no... I don’t wanna leave” he whined as Keith lead him the way, allura giggled seeing Lance “bye lance” “bye princesssssssss” Keith rolled his eyes.

He walked down the halls to their bedroom holding lance up as he kept mumbling words, once he reached their bedroom he sat lance down on his bed taking his shirt off “you can take your pants off” lance whined “I was hoping you’d do it” Keith’s eyes widen cheeks heating up “what?” “Nothing, nothing.” Keith bit his lip nodding his head “if you say so” “I mean I’ve been into you since forever... but I’m not good enough for you” lance took off his pants falling “ow” “are you okay?” “I’ll be fine... you’re beautiful” Keith cheeks turn bright red “you’re just saying these things because you’re drunk” “no I’m not, allura broke things off because she knew I was still into you and it hurt at first but she’s right I do have feelings for you.”

Lance got up walking towards Keith cupping his cheeks pressing a quick kiss to his lips “goodnight handsome I’ll see you tomorrow”

⋆¸*･ﾟ: *✧

“Do you know what happened last night?” Keith asked as he gave him a glass of water “no what happened?” “You uh... told me you were into me” lance eyes widen “I- what?” “Um yeah I’m curious if it’s true.”

Lance cheeks turned pink “yeah... it is” “you also kissed me” “oh.. I’m sorry I did that o shouldn’t have done that” “it was nice” “it was?” “No one ever kissed me before and I didn’t think anyone would ever be into me” lance smiled softly “you also said you felt like you weren’t good enough and I’m gonna tell you this right now, you are more then enough for me gosh lance you’re so amazing and you’re so beautiful like god definitely took his time on you”

Lance smiled grabbing his hand “then how about you kiss me” he whispered, Keith looked at him his cheeks now bright red nodding, he leaned down pressing his lips against Lance’s closing his eyes. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks pulling him on top of him.

This is what lance wanted from the start I guess he’ll have to thank Pidge, they now sleep on the same bed with Kosmo it’s crowded but they’ll figure it out.


	6. internet friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like.... lovers (;

Lance grinned widely seeing Keith's icon pop up on Skype, he pressed the green button "Keith, hey I've missed you" Keith grinned seeing Lance's face "I've missed you more but no homo" lance rolled his eyes "we've been dating for months I think it's too late for no homo" he chuckled softly.  

"You're right, anyways so are you excited for Shiro to get married in about a week?" "not really because you won't be here to company me" Lance cheeks smiled softly "I know it kinda sucks I could force you to dance and watch your horrible dance moves" "and how do you know it's horrible" Keith raised his eyebrow "I got a video from your friend Pidge" he groaned rolling his eyes "I told her not to show you" "and yet she showed me anyways" Lance smirked.

"I'm going to kill them" "don't she's my favorite friend you have" "what's wrong with Rolo?" "nothing he doesn't show me any embarrassing things" "that's all" he raised his eyebrow "what you want me to be jealous?" Lance giggled "is that a giggle I hear?" "Oh god no Keith i know what you're doing stop it" "I loveeeee when you giggle it's so cute" "Keith" Lance whined "okay okay I'll stop but you're blushing so I win" "I hate you so much right now" "yeah but it's worth it when I see you blush and when you hide your face like you're doing right now" "OKAY BYE KEITH" "oh come on don't hang up" "BYE I GOTTA GO DO LAUNDRY" "you don't even do laundry" he chuckled softly.

Lance sighed "you're right I don't" he pouted slightly "but seriously stop being cute before I explode or something."Keith rolled his eyes "that isn't going to happen, but I can't wait to meet you in person so I can hold your hand and give your cute face a lot of kisses" "ugh I can't wait either, I miss you so much you know?" Keith nodded "sucks you aren't in Oregon with me" "don't worry one day I will be and guess what?" "what?" "you'll get to kiss my face and you'll get hug me all you want" "that sounds like a good plan"

･ﾟ: *✧

Texting: Lance and Shiro

Shiro: Hey Lance, I've talked to your parents about you visiting me well Keith like you coming to the wedding they said yes but I want to see if you're okay with that also?  
Lance: oh my god, are you serious??  
Shiro: Yup! it's a surprise for Keith so what do you say?  
Lance: YES OF COURSE OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS RIGHT NOW   
Shiro: lol okay you better start packing you'll be here before the wedding, you're going to be leaving tomorrow or the next day and Adam will be picking you up (:  
Lance: I can't wait!!  
Shiro: I'll text you later telling you the plans okay?  
Lance: sounds perfect to me (:

･ﾟ: *✧

The next day after tomorrow

Lance smiled widely "okay mom I'm all set" "are you excited?" he nodded his head biting down on his lip "also very nervous but I'm more excited than nervous" he grabbed his bag following his mother to the car "I'm so happy you get to meet him, I can see how happy he truly makes you" "you have no idea, mom" "I think I can actually your da makes me feel the same way" "ugh you guys are so gross."

His mother started to drive to the airport Lance smiled down at his phone "he has no idea this is amazing" "you better not forget to text me" "okay I won't mom I promise okay?" she nodded "good because I will ground you for a week" "a week?" "two weeks" "okay I get it, I won't forget you or to text you" "good" "I can't wait to see his face when I see him Shiro told me that he's going to videotape Keith and so is Adam" "sounds exciting text me the video okay?" "I will don't worry mom."

Once they reached the airport Lance sighed softly smiling widely "well I'm gonna go alone I have everything" "what you don't want your mom to walk you?" She teased him as he rolled his eyes "no I don't I'm a grown man now" "aw my baby is growing so fast" she cooed pinching his cheeks "mom stop" he whined.

"Okay, I'll stop now go before you miss your flight" "mom I'm an hour early" "still go before I change my mind" "yeah I'm leaving" he grabbed his bags kissing her cheek then getting out.

･ﾟ: *✧

After the very long flight, Lance got his bags getting off the plane then going to meet Adam, He smiled seeing Adam he waved his arms "ADAM" he yelled walking towards him "hey Lance how was your flight?" "it was okay, but I can't wait to see Keith and it's lovely meeting you finally Keith talks about you and Shiro all the time" "hopefully good things" "welllll he just talks about how gross you guys are" he laughs softly.

"Sounds like him, let's go meet them Shiro is very excited to meet you" Lance smiled widely "I can't wait either he's like my hero... Don't tell anyone I said that" "I'm keeping no promises" Adam grinned leading him the way.

Lance got in the car his bag on his lap texting Keith a wide grin on his face.

Keith: I MISS YOU SO MUCH PLEASE COME BACK AND LOVE ME  
Lance: HI IM BACK   
Keith: Oh thank god I thought you got killed or something  
Lance: .... okay anYWAYS entertain me pls Keith: facetime?  
Lance: I can't ); how about you send funny videos of yourself?  
Keith: Nope, I can't do that sorry  
Lance: GUESS ILL GET PIDGE THEN  
Keith: screw you and pidge  
Lance: ;p

･ﾟ: *✧

Adam parked the car pulling out his phone turning on the video camera as Lance sent a message to Shiro saying he was here he got out of the car with his bag "here let me take that for you" Lance nodded smiling giving his back to Adam he walked towards the door taking a deep breath "nervous?" "very."

"He's going to love you okay?" he nodded walking towards the door knocking on it waiting impatiently he sighed softly as the door opened "Hey Keith" he grins "Lance?" his eyes widen "well are you going to kiss me or something?" Keith grins wrapping his arms around Lance pressing a kiss to his lips closing his eyes.

Keith pulled away slightly leaning his forehead against Lance's "I can't believe you're here" tears ran down both of their cheeks "I can't either" Lance mumbled smiling "okay you guys let's go inside" Lance nodded kissing Keith's cheek softly then walked inside hand in hand.

They both sat down on the couch "where's Kosmo I've always wanted to meet him" "you came here for Kosmo all along" "maybe... a little bit" "I knew you were cheating on me with my own dog" Lance laughed softly shaking his head than seeing Kosmo "I love Kosmo more than you, sorry but he stole my heart from the first day I saw a picture of him" "all those years ago?" "yup" "Kosmo you're supposed to be my wingman, not the man that steals my man" Lance giggles petting Kosmo on the head then leaning his head on Keith's shoulder "hey you're my number one man I would never replace you."

"good because one day we're gonna live together and we're gonna be all cute like Adam and Shiro" "don't you complain about them being gross?" "you what now?" "thanks for exposing me but yes I do" "we're not that gross" "actually you're really gross" Lance chuckled softly "but he doesn't mind if I and he be gross" he shrugged his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one I try to keep it short because I post these on Instagram as well so sorry if it’s to short ); 
> 
> Anyways if anyone wants me to make a little story about this one like how they met ect comment below!


End file.
